1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock with a fixable key, particularly to one provided with a lower half core, which has a groove added with a notch for containing an elastic member with an upper end engaging the notch and a position recess provided in a housing of a fixable key for the upper end of the elastic member to engage in case of the key inserted in the key hole in front of the core passageway (i.e. the key hole) so as to let the key smoothly slide in the key hole of the lock to unlock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bending-type fixable key is generally used for a lock having a corrugated key hole (i.e. a core passageway). Such a fixable key commonly has a flexible moving member, a housing for containing the moving member, and a push block for pushing or retreating the moving member in locking and unlocking by pushing up beads provided in the lock core. But conventional fixable keys are not easy to let its front end align with the key hole, and subsequently the key is quite often unable to be smoothly pushed into the core passageway (i.e. the key hole) to unlock the lock. Further, the front end of the key may be broken owing to excessive force to push the key or deadlocked in the core of the lock.
The invention has been devised to offer a lock with a fixable key, with the flexible key possible to be pushed in the key hole of the lock smoothly.
The feature of the invention is a lower half core provided with a groove added with a notch communicating with a core passageway (or a key hole), and an elastic member contained in the groove and having an upper end to engage the notch to position stably the key so as to permit the key smoothly slide in the core passageway to unlock the lock.